


this year's love

by that_yellow_umbrella



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Break Up, Childhood Friends, Denial of Feelings, Exes, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Moving Out, Pining, Regret, Second Chances, Separation Anxiety, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26681857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_yellow_umbrella/pseuds/that_yellow_umbrella
Summary: They’ve been together ever since they were kids. Their parents joked about the red string that will bind the two as they grow older.Truth to be told, they’ve been on and off with their relationship for years, but now that they’re adults and living together under the same roof, what more can they regret?
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Comments: 24
Kudos: 125
Collections: GOT7 Alive Collection





	this year's love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my piece for GOT7 Alive Fest with the prompt:
> 
> _There was never a day you weren’t there_   
>  _Why did I take you for granted?_
> 
> _  
> **JJ Project's Find You from VERSE 2**  
> _
> 
> I want to thank [MOON](https://twitter.com/definitely_urs) \- my beta for this fic. Thank you for _still_ willing to read my work even in the last minute. 
> 
> Make sure you checked the tags before reading, I know my prompt is angsty, but I tried to turn it around!  
> Happy reading!

**  
**  
** **

_The first time they met each other was at the park. A wailing sound of a baby can be heard from a bench ten meters near the fountain and a mother’s soft hush sounds trying to make the baby stop from crying._

_When Jaebeom was two years old and casually playing with the water fountain and coins from it, his shirt soaked and shoes untied, he stopped and looked around him. He tried to search for the noisy cries of the baby._

_His mother told him not to go too far, but this isn’t far, right? Just look for the baby and ask why they haven't stopped crying._

_When he reached the mother carrying her baby, he quietly titled his head in front of her._

_“Hello, I’m sorry. Is he too noisy?”_

_Jaebeom looked at the lady and shook his head as he tried to take a peek at the baby’s face._

_The mother smiled and as she lifted the strands of hair that was covering the baby’s face. There’s another hush sound from her._

_“He’s getting picky with his food. He doesn’t want mashed potatoes.”_

_The mother knelt down in front of Jaebeom as she tried to show her baby. “Jinyoung-ah, look there’s a hyung in front of you.”_

_Jaebeom placed both his hands behind his back as he tried to lean his face towards the baby, he titled his head as he saw two adorable doe-eyes glaring at him. The baby stopped crying. His cheeks were too red and his lips in a pout expressing his annoyance._

_“Hello.”_

_“Jinyoung-ah, what will you say?”_

_Jinyoung continued to glare at Jaebeom. He turned his head away and hid in the crook of her mother’s neck._

_“Jinyoung-ah.”_

_Jaebeom tried to touch Jinyoung’s right hand. The baby immediately looked at him and saw Jaebeom’s glistening eyes as he pointed towards the water fountain._

_“Play with me.”_

_“Do you want to play, Jinyoung-ah?”_

_Jinyoung nodded as he attempted to get off from his mother. Jaebeom’s tiny hand reached for Jinyoung. He held him tightly as Jinyoung couldn’t walk fast._

_When they were both at the water fountain, Jaebeom’s mother immediately apologized for his son’s actions._

_“I’m really sorry. My son just likes to play so much.”_

_Jinyoung’s mother smiled at her “It’s no big deal! He made Jinyoung-ah stop from crying.”_

_______________________

“Sorry, I’m late.” Jaebeom hurriedly sits on the chair beside Jackson. “I forgot my camera and Jinyoung had to meet me halfway to give it to me.”

“Don’t worry about it. I got you your coffee already. Jackson and I have been talking about this third year who wants Jinyoung’s number.” Mark sips his latte as he looks at Jackson for confirmation. 

Jaebeom frowns as he hears the commotion. It’s not that people can’t have Jinyoung’s number. It’s just that he’s been used to people asking it from him and not their friends in general. Well, who wouldn’t? They’ve been together ever since they were children. It was a common sight to see Jinyoung with Jaebeom, Jaebeom with Jinyoung. 

“You’re okay with that, right?” Jackson asks, “I mean- you guys aren’t together anymore or something?”

Jaebeom puffs air as he scrambles to take his notebook out of his bag. “Yeah, yeah. I mean, just let Jinyoung know about it first. I mean- well, no need to ask me in the first place. Just tell Jinyoung.” he shrugs “He’s going to be here in an hour anyway.”

Both his friends nod at this.

It’s an unspoken issue between the four of them, the living arrangements of the childhood best friends. Even before they met the two, they were already living together in an apartment near their campus. At first it was easy and convenient for the four of them to hang out together, but once they got the news that Jinyoung and Jaebeom were in a relationship, it became quite different.

Not in a negative way, of course no one is rooting for them to break up, but after a while, they’ve been told by the two that they’ve been on and off with their relationship and just casually living together as friends. 

So here they are, inside a cozy coffee shop reviewing notes for their upcoming exam as they wait for Jinyoung to join them. It’s a funny thing, mostly up to fate that they all have the same course - Media Arts. It started from Jinyoung sitting beside Jackson on his first day for film class and Jaebeom and Mark for traditional photography class. And as they say, the rest is history.

Jackson is casually playing with his pen under his fingers as he faces Jaebeom. “Okay, I really have to ask this.” Jaebeom looks at him and signals to continue. 

“You and Jinyoung. What’s the deal with you two? Are you ever getting back together?”

Jaebeom stops writing and looks at Jackson with a startled face. It takes time for him to answer, “I- I don’t know,” he shrugs, “I’m not sure myself. I mean no one’s going anywhere. I guess we just have to wait and see.”

“Okay, but.” Jackson motions his right hand to face Jaebeom as if he’s trying to discuss different things “there’s someone who wants to go out with Jinyoung. Let’s start with that. How do you feel about that?”

Mark silently looks at both of them, even if he wants to flick Jackson’s forehead for asking such a question, he also wants to know what’s going to happen between the two. 

“Well, I mean- we’ve broken up for like a year now and we’re fine with living together as friends, so- I mean you get it right? We’re still okay. There’s nothing much changed to be honest. It’s just- it’s mutual for us to be like this.”

Jackson eyes him curiously “Okay, but do one of you have plans on moving out or something?”

“Jackson I don’t think that’s an appropriate question.” Marks says as he continues to read his notes.

“I’m sorry is that-”

“No, it’s okay. I mean. We haven’t really talked about that since we’re both comfortable with what’s going on, but I think if it will hinder Jinyoung’s future relationships then yeah. I think I might.”

“That’s a big step, Hyung. You’ve been together since you were kids. Jinyoung would probably oppose that idea.” 

“Yeah, but I also don’t want to be the reason that would stop Jinyoung from dating you know--”

“But do you still have feelings for Jinyoung?” Jackson eyes him curiously.

Jaebeom stops writing in his notebook, _Do I still have feelings for Jinyoung? That’s an easy question right? It’s been a year. That’s enough for someone to move on right?_

“Well, yeah. I mean if Jinyoung wants to date someone then he can date someone.” he answers, trying to sound at ease.

“Okay I get that, but that’s not the answer to my quest--”

“Hyungs!” A very tall teenager holding iced coffee on his right hand and folders on his left waves at their table with much enthusiasm and walks towards them.

“Speak of the devil.” Mark utters.

“Okay, quick information. That’s Yugyeom. The third year we’re talking about who wants to get Jinyoung's number.” Jackson whispers to Jaebeom. “Hey, Yugyeom!” Jackson waves back.

“Hey!” Yugyeom smiles at them as he reaches their table “Oh, is this a bad time?”

“No! No! You can join us if you want. That’s okay right, guys?” 

Jaebeom signals thumbs up and Mark nods along. Yugyeom places his bag and stuff in front of Jackson as he sits beside Mark.

“I’m Yugyeom by the way! I know Mark hyung and Jackson hyung already. I met them at the first meeting for the Writer’s Organization. I’m the new photographer” he offers his right hand to Jaebeom, waiting for him to shake it. 

One thing is circling around Jaebeom’s mind right now and it’s that Yugyeom is energetic. Someone who could probably cheer Jinyoung right away. 

Jaebeom smiles at him and shakes his hand “I’m Jaebeom. Are you also taking Media Arts?”

“Yes!” Yugyeom nods “I recently joined the organization for a fun experience. I also met Jinyoung hyung there. He kind of told me to enjoy my part, so…” He smiles.

If he squints, Jaebeom could definitely still see sparkles in his eyes if he could, but he tries not to stare at him too much. Jackson coughs. “Speaking of Jinyoung, I think it would be nice to ask him his number yourself in three… two… one…” 

“Hi!” Jinyoung sits right away beside Jaebeom and sips his coffee with a disgusted reaction that follows “Too much sugar, Hyung!” Jaebeom laughs as a response.

Jinyoung turns his head to the younger “Oh! Yugyeomie! You’re here too?” 

Yugyeom blushes at the nickname Jinyoung has given him “Yeah, Hyung! I saw them while ordering my coffee and kind of… bothered them for a while.” Jinyoung smiles at him.

“By the way, hyung” Yugyeom opens his bag to get his phone “can I get your number? Maybe we can have some coffee and you can give me tips about-- about photography. If that’s okay?”

“Oh! Definitely. Yeah.” Jinyoung reaches for Yugyeom’s phone and types in his number “Although if you want photography tips” He loops his arm around Jaebeom’s shoulders “Jaebeom hyung here is our photo editor, so you’ll probably learn a lot more from him.” 

“I’ll take note of that. Thanks, Hyung. I’ll message you soon!” Yugyeom fixes his things and stands up “I have to go. I still have an afternoon class!”  
“Sure, Gyeom! Have fun!” Jinyoung waves at him and a chorus of goodbyes follow after. 

Jackson faces Jinyoung immediately “You do know he asked you out, right?”

“Yes. He kind of did already after the first meeting of the organization” Jinyoung shrugs “but I was hurrying to get to my class, so I wasn’t able to give him my number.”

“You’re okay with this right?” Jinyoung turns to ask Jaebeom and looks at him with pleading eyes - which the latter doesn’t want to put meaning to.

The elder coughs as an answer. “Yeah I mean. Yes, Jinyoung. You should date.”

Jinyoung nods. “Yeah.”

It’s not that Jinyoung needs a confirmation from Jaebeom that he can date whoever he wants. What he wants is for his hyung to speak his true feelings regardless of whatever is about to happen in their own personal lives. They’ve been too comfortable with living together that the matter between them was never brought up to begin with. It’s just that one day they have their own rooms and the next day they’re staying in one.

“By the way I reserved this book in the store close to our apartment. Do you want to go pick it up with me, hyung?” Jinyoung asks Jaebeom.

“Sure, Nyoung! We can go after this.”

Mark and Jackson eye each other quietly. Nods it off together - something they learned from hanging out too much with Jinyoung and Jaebeom. They know their friends already that whatever is going on between them is something they should be able to realize themselves. 

_______________________

_“I think we should remain as friends?”_

_Jinyoung looked at him “Are you asking me or are you telling me?”_

_“I don’t know, Jinyoungie. We don’t always fight like this when we are just friends. Maybe it would be better for the both of us to go back to that kind of relationship.”_

_Their apartment was too silent. Everything was still. They were both seated at the ends of the couch after fighting over their plans for their future. Jaebeom wanted to finish his studies abroad and told Jinyoung to go with him, the younger wanted to settle in Seoul. They bicker over and over again that the small problem became too big to handle._

_“Are you going to move out?”_

_“Do you want me to?”_

_Jinyoung looked at him and shook his head._

_“Then I won’t.”_

_______________________

“You have another paper coming up?” Jaebeom asks as he walks towards the Art History section and flips over some books. 

He can see Jinyoung shake his head from his peripheral vision, “Not really. The organization is looking for a memoir for every editor to read. Probably another project before the term ends.”

Jaebeom hums as an answer. He wants to ask Jinyoung what he thinks about Yugyeom. No- he wants to ask him what he thinks about him moving out, which seems to be an inconsolable manner. He doesn’t want to bother Jinyoung in the first place. Besides, they’ve been off for a while, it doesn’t matter right? He’s graduating, _it definitely doesn’t matter._

Contemplating on his feelings and decisions by himself, he starts to think about what he really feels about Jinyoung. Yes, they’re not together - technically nothing’s going on, but maybe there’s at least half a percentage of him hoping for something more, or maybe he’s just dependent on Jinyoung because he’s there in the first place. 

But he was the one who told the younger to remain friends, isn’t it too late?

As he waits for Jinyoung to get his book, he ponders on deciding whether he should move out or not. They’ve been living together for four years, been friends for almost half their lives, nothing can change even if he’s leaving right? It’s just that he’ll probably go back to his mother and commute every day to his university, but as long as he can figure out his feelings for Jinyoung it’s enough.

Jaebeom startles from his thoughts as Jinyoung waves a paper bag in front of him. 

“This is for you, Beommie hyung.” Jinyoung smiles as he reaches for Jaebeom’s right hand to put the bag. 

The elder sees Jinyoung’s eye whiskers that’s too contagious for this world- he starts to smile as he looks at the bag “... and what’s this?”

“Just…” he waves his hand. “it’s an early Christmas gift. I reserved it together with the book I’m looking for and I’m pretty sure you’re going to love me for it.”

Jaebeom snorts and mumbles “I already love you in the right amount, Nyoungie. No need to give me- fuck!” he opens the bag and immediately hugs Jinyoung and twirls him around. 

“Worth it. Told you you’re going to love me for it” Jinyoung laughs.

“God, Jinyoung how did you-- how Jinyoung? This is limited edition.” 

Jaebeom waves the carefully packed Kafka On the Shore - signed and limited edition, happily in front of Jinyoung’s face. 

“I know, hyung. I already bought it online and it was available to be shipped in this book store. I actually didn’t know it would arrive early.”

“But this must cost you a lot, Nyoung. You shouldn’t have.”

“Don’t worry about that, hyung. Your smile is worth every penny for this book.”

Jaebeom smiles at him and hugs him again. “Thank you, Nyoung. Really thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Hyung!”

It’s not a long shot, particularly not an absurd move, but Jaebeom is too happy to know what to do next, so kisses Jinyoung’s right temple and whispers a soft “Thank you, Jinyoungie.”

Jinyoung laughs and pinches Jaebeom’s right cheek in return. “Now let’s go home and watch Roman Holiday.” He holds out his hand for his hyung to reach. “... and it’s your turn to cook the noodles by the way.” Jaebeom obliges as they go to their apartment together holding hands. 

Jaebeom sighs happily. He can get used to this. He can be with Jinyoung again, but that’s the problem. What if it’s only him who wants Jinyoung back? What if the feeling isn’t mutual? Even if he wants to ask Jinyoung about it, he doesn’t want to hinder the younger from having someone better in his life. Someone who wouldn’t think twice about their relationship in the first place. 

He kisses Jinyoung’s cold knuckles and places it inside the pocket of his coat. _This is normal, right? Jaebeom thinks to himself._

As they arrive back to their apartment, Jaebeom fishes out his phone and immediately types a message to Jackson and Mark.

_I think I’m still in love with Jinyoung._  
_I think I’ll move out._

_______________________

“Jinyoungie, do you want to add cheese to your ramen?” Jaebeom shouts from the kitchen as he tidies the room and prepares their food as they watch the film. 

_Roman Holiday._ Who would’ve thought that a 1953 American romantic comedy and black and white film would be their traditional setting every last Friday of the month. It all started when Jinyoung had to write a different ending for the film in his paper and realised that Jaebeom had to write a different one on what he thinks about the film.

They end up watching it together until they fight about what they want to watch every weekend and turns out they have nothing else to pick on. 

Years later, they’re still watching the same film and they could even mimic the voices of the actors and actresses every time they’re up for it. 

“I’m okay with how much you’re going to put in, hyung!” Jinyoung shouts back.

They lay down together on the sofa side by side with a knitted blanket on top of them. Bowls of ramen on their lap have gone cold.

Funny thing is, even if the two best friends have watched the film multiple times, they still have their faces straight and concentrated in front of the television. From time to time Jinyoung would casually speak Princess Anne and Joe Bradley’s lines as he looks at Jaebeom - which the latter finds really adorable. 

“I still hate my professor for grading my paper B in what I want the ending to be,” Jinyoung says as he takes a slurp of ramen soup.

“Nyoung, you agreed with the ending and later on added that Princess Anne should marry a royal instead of Joe.”

“Yeah well she instructed the assignment. I’m just writing it honestly.”

“But we both know that the professor of yours wanted something sappy like Princess Anne kissing Joe in front of the other news reporters and photographers - and specifically in front of the other royals.”

Jinyoung winces at Jaebeom’s suggestion “Well she can’t just accept the truth then. That’s how royals work you know.”

“Wow you sure know a lot about them then.” they both laugh at the intuition. 

They both look at the television and watch Irving Rodovich arrive at the cafe Joe and Anne were sitting in. Jaebeom silently tears his eyes away and looks at Jinyoung instead. 

He doesn’t like the idea of being dependent on Jinyoung, in so many ways, maybe that’s one of the reasons he’s staying in this apartment. He may know his true feelings for the younger; he’s still not sure whether he should tell it to him. First and foremost, they never had an inkling that they can get back together - that they should get back together. They both decided that maybe it was a wrong move or a wrong timing to level their relationship in a romantic way. 

They were both young, probably in the midst of looking for that kind of partner and saw each other right away as an option. Sure, they had those butterfly feelings and fast heartbeats, but was it enough? To take care of each other when someone is sick, be there when someone needs help, to answer your call right away when it’s an emergency, to surprise you with a gift you’ve been longing for, aren’t those the same things you can do with your best friend?

Jaebeom is in slump with the idea, yes he wants to be with Jinyoung - frantically speaking maybe forever, but he doesn’t want to be someone who would stop the younger for finding a better person in his life. He can still be Jaebeom, his childhood best friend, his soul mate, someone he can talk to anytime, someone who will be Jinyoung’s one call away, and maybe that’s enough for now. Maybe it’s enough as he tries to contemplate on what he really wants or who he really wants to be for Jinyoung. 

He pauses the film as he feels Jinyoung’s head on his right shoulder. He chuckles a bit when he hears his soft snores. _He must be tired._

Jaebeom removes the bowls of ramen on their lap and he carefully tries to put it on top of the table in front of them. He doesn’t want to disturb Jinyoung’s slumber so he picks up the blanket and covers them with it. Maybe they’ll just sleep on the sofa instead. 

He places Jinyoung's head on his lap as he fixes the strands of hair that were covering his face. He sighs and smiles happily as he thinks about how much he’s going to miss these Fridays. He’s going to miss cooking for two, Jinyoung’s nagging to remove his feet on top of the table, Jinyoung’s messy clothing scattered around their apartment, _their apartment_ \- he’s going to miss Jinyoung.

Jaebeom wakes up from the smell of pancakes. It was a really sweet and honey aroma that got him to stand up from the sofa to check the kitchen. 

He sees Jinyoung mixing some pancake mix and a plate of them is already set on the table. His heart swells, he wants to stay like this forever. If he’s only selfish enough, maybe he can gather more of his courage and tell Jinyoung that he loves him and that he loves him, not just as a best friend.

“Jinyoung, I-”

Jinyoung startles from hearing his name, the fork he’s holding accidentally falls to the floor, he reaches for it as he faces Jaebeom with a wide smile on his face, the familiar eye whiskers easily seen.

“Good morning, Hyung! Sorry for last night. To make it up to you I’m cooking our breakfast, so you don’t need to worry ab-.”

“Jinyoung, I need to tell you something.”

The younger nods at him to encourage what he’s about to say. He continues mixing the ingredients in the bowl as he waits for Jaebeom to continue. 

“I-” _I love you._ But Jaebeom can’t speak as he looks at Jinyoung’s angelic face. He can’t bear to see whatever reaction Jinyoung is going to give as he takes the news. 

“I’m moving out.”

Jinyoung stops mixing. “Oh. What?”

He placed the bowl down and looked at Jaebeom “Did something happen?” 

Jaebeom shakes his head, he wants to tell Jinyoung the truth - _I love you, but I want to figure out what I really want in the first place. I love you, but maybe this isn’t really that kind of love and maybe I’m just dependent and attached to the idea of you because we’ve been together for so long that I don’t know what I’m really feeling. I love you, but maybe there’s someone else who wouldn’t think twice about what they really want. I love you, but I need to figure myself out._

“No, it’s just - my mom messaged me about her health and I might move in with her for a while to check up on her,” Jaebeom smiles “You know how it is.”

“Oh, yeah, hyung. You should be with your mom of course.”

“Are you going to move out today or-?”

“Yeah. I will. I’ll start packing after breakfast.”

Jinyoung hates the idea of lying, no - he dreads it the most. He can’t explain what just happened and how come Jaebeom just lied in front of him because the elder should know by now that their parents are best friends.

That’s even the reason why their parents joked about the two of them being together forever and all that shit about the red string of fate. Jinyoung knows that Jaebeom is lying because his mother messages him at least every day about what’s going on with her life and her friends and much about her story is just her mother and Jaebeom’s mother - and no mention of sickness. 

He waves it off, maybe Jaebeom just has something going on in his personal life that he doesn’t want Jinyoung to know for now. 

_______________________

The two have been quiet ever since breakfast. Jinyoung voluntarily tells Jaebeom that he’s going to help him pack his things. The elder just nods it off and continues to munch his food. 

“Hyung if you have something going on, you know you can tell me right?”

Jaebeom just pats Jinyoung’s head and murmurs a soft, “I know. Don’t worry about it, Nyoung-ah.”

“I just have one more question.” Jinyoung looks at him. “If you’re going to move out and stay with your mom for a while, do you have plans of moving back in? You know, once she’s okay and all that.”

He waits for an answer “I never thought about that.”

“I- I might look for my own place considering it’s my last year in university anyway and I don’t know. I might look for jobs abroad. I’m still not sure.”

“Oh.”

Jaebeom apologetically smiles at him “I’m sorry for saying it out just now.”

“Hah! Don’t worry about it, hyung. We were both busy with university work anyway. And if you think I’m not going to pester you even if you’re in the different side of the world then you’re wrong. I’ll still call you, you know.”

Jaebeom smiles at him “I know, I know.”

It’s easy to muster something up that could cover whatever it is that is unspeakable at the moment. They were both trying to cope up with the idea of someone leaving when their younger selves promised a childish pinky swear of _forever._ But maybe this time, that forever can work even if they weren’t together, breathing the same air. Maybe it can be forever with them on their own worlds trying to puzzle out what’s best for them. 

In this case, it’s Jaebeom who would try to take that step.

First thing on Jaebeom’s checklist is everything that is his in the living room. They both agreed that appliances and furniture would stay in the apartment. Now they’re standing in front of their huge shelf they filled with their books from the very start. 

“Do you want me to remove everything, so we can check what’s yours?” Jinyoung says, even though he knows what’s his and what Jaebeom’s is in the first place. It’s just the idea of maybe Jaebeom wouldn't want to acquire anything from the bookshelf and let the memories of him stay in tack even with just the books. 

“No, I’m actually thinking of just bringing your gift and - that cactus,” Jaebeom points at the tiny cactus placed in a tiny pot in the middle part of the shelf. It’s the only plant inside the apartment because they both agreed they wouldn’t have the time to water and take care of any other plants.

Jinyoung laughs at Jaebeom. “Hyung, come on be serious. You can have all your books. It’s okay.”

He waves his hand as an answer, “No. I’m good. I have some books in our house anyway and I really don’t want to bring lots of things. I’ll probably just bring all the stuff in my room.”

“Everything is yours.” he added.

“If you’re sure, hyung.”

“I am.”

Both of them move to the second floor of the apartment where their rooms are. Jinyoung starts to put all of Jaebeom’s things on his table in a small box while Jaebeom folds his clothes neatly to get them inside his bags. 

“So after the Christmas break you’re just going to university from your mom’s house? Wouldn’t that take more time?”

“Yeah, but its fine I guess. Since I only have to work on my thesis I don’t necessarily need to be on campus every day.”

Jinyoung nods, well, of course he has nothing more to say or any option for Jaebeom to take the moving out lightly. It’s just that one day you’ll wake up and everything around you is going faster than you thought it would be. Jinyoung thinks to himself, _this is fine._

And to be fair, Jaebeom never asked him if it was okay for him to move out - no Jaebeom just decided to greet him with “I’m moving out” or “I’m moving out because of my mom” and that’s it.

It wasn’t the typical Jaebeom - it’s just that whatever it is on their plate right now isn’t enough to prove and for Jinyoung to handle. It’s like asking him to sleep and wake up with no remnants or presence of Jaebeom beside him. And it’s like comparing a child who has their comfort toy all the way from growing up and one day you’ll never even notice that it’s not there anymore - and it’s okay. 

This is supposed to be a big deal for the two of them, but no. It lacks in a way that they should’ve expected this coming through and they should be used to it right away - no more Jaebeom and Jinyoung, Jinyoung and Jaebeom.

“Oh! I forgot you have clothes in my cabinet too. I should get that.”

Jaebeom doesn’t answer right away as Jinyoung immediately walks out of his room to get his clothes. You can have it, that’s what Jaebeom wants to tell him. It’s a selfish move to think about leaving small parts of him inside the apartment. Not letting Jinyoung forget him.

The room feels empty - no it’s just empty. It’s like the first day when they were moving in. Nothing, but a tall shelf in the corner, a cabinet beside it, a study table on the left side and a huge bed frame with futon in the middle. All of Jaebeom’s things are packed in three boxes and two bags. 

It was funny to think about that the moment you pack all your belongings, all your memories with it are in tack in that one small box - it was also ready to leave with him.

Jinyoung smiles at him as he stands beside the door, “Do you really have to leave, hyung? You know we can visit your mom every weekend.”

“She’s growing old, Nyoung-ah. I- I want to be there for her always.” _No I’m just a coward who can’t get his feelings straight so I’m running away._ Jaebeom carries his bags and loads it in his car.

“Do you want to get dinner first before you go l--” They both hear Jinyoung’s loud ringtone from afar. Jinyoung motions for Jaebeom to wait a second as he retrieves his phone from his room.

“Hello? Yes?”

He can hear Jinyoung enough from his room. He isn’t particularly nosy about it, but when he hears him laugh, he immediately walks slowly towards Jinyoung’s room to check up on him.

“No, no! Don’t worry about it. Yeah, we can eat dinner outside. That sounds great. Do you mind if Jaebeom hyung joins us? Yup! Don’t worry it’s fine, Gyeom-ah! Okay. I’ll text you the address. Bye!”

_Gyeom. Yugyeom._ Yeah, maybe this is a good step. No one knows if it’s the right step, but maybe taking this one is enough for him to puzzle what he wants for Jinyoung - for them. Maybe Yugyeom is brave enough to muster his feelings. Maybe he isn’t a weakling like Jaebeom. 

Jinyoung gives him a huge grin when he faces him “So that’s Gyeom and he invited us for dinner! What do you think? Do you want to join us?”

“Invited you for dinner, Nyoung-ah. You guys enjoy your date. I can have a late dinner when I arrive at mom’s.”

“Oh, come on, hyung! He said it’s fine and you can join us.”

Jaebeom crosses his hands and gives him a smug smile “Really? Do you think it’s okay for your date to bring your best friend? Just go, Nyoung!” He laughs, “It’s totally fine. I have to go anyway so I don’t get into traffic.”

“But we need - like a farewell dinner or something.”

“Don’t worry. You’ll see me on Monday. I have to get my paper from the university before the break.”

“Are you sure I’ll see you?”

Jaebeom snorts. “Yes, and if you don’t, feel free to barge in our house to look for me.”

“That’s more like it!”

They both walk together to Jaebeom’s car outside the driveway. Jinyoung hugs him far too long, which makes Jaebeom laugh. “Jinyoung you have to let go of me.”

“I’m going to miss you, hyung.”

Jaebeom squeezes him and cups his face, “I’ll miss you more.”

Jinyoung lets go of him and immediately waves goodbye. To think that it would take just a day for someone to leave physically when you’ve been together for so long. 

Jaebeom honks his car as he waves back. Seconds later, Jinyoung goes back inside their apartment and everything feels empty. 

Maybe it’s a good idea to hang out with Yugyeom. For now he can focus on something else and not the eeriness of the four corners that surrounds him.

_______________________

_It was a sunny afternoon and their ritual was to play at the playground before eating dinner at whoever's house._

_Ever since they became friends, they became inseparable. It’s either Jinyoung waking up early to knock on Jaebeom’s house or Jaebeom trying to climb Jinyoung’s window at the wee hours of the night._

_Jaebeom stopped walking and crossed his arms as he faced Jinyoung, “Why are you walking behind me?”_

_He quickly reached for Jinyoung’s hand as they quietly walked towards the playground._

_“We’re best friends, so you shouldn’t walk behind me, okay?”_

_Jinyoung eyed him curiously, “We’re best friends?”_

_Jaebeom gave Jinyoung a huge smile and thumbs up, “Of course we’re best friends!”_

_The younger just grinned and showed him his toothy smile, “Okay, hyung!”_

_______________________

Jaebeom arrives at his mother’s house after a long three hour drive. He sighs as he thinks about the time he’s going to waste on driving to university just because he moved out. He quickly picks up some of his things and opens the front door. He softly shouts a “Mom! I’m home!” just in case she’s upstairs. 

“Aigoo, Beom-ah! What are you doing here? It’s 10 in the evening.” Jaebeom’s mother emerges from the kitchen. He can hear the faint sound of the water coming from the sink.

“You look tired, love. What happened to you?”

Jaebeom couldn’t help but smile the moment he saw his mother. He immediately walks towards her and hugs her deeply. He burrows his head on her neck for comfort. 

“Ai~ Did you two fight?” His mother pats his back.

“Why would you think that?”

“Well first of all, you only go here when both of you have a misunderstanding and two, you visit during occasions. So tell me,” Her mother reaches for his hand as they walk together to the kitchen. “What happened? What made you drive back here?”

“Mom, I think I love him.”

His mother continues to fix whatever she was doing before he came in, “And?”

“What do you mean ‘and’?”

She crosses her arms as she faces Jaebeom, “Well, you love him. And then what?”

“And then I didn’t tell him, but I did move out of the apartment and told him I’ll be living here with you because of your health.”

She immediately walks towards his son and flicks his head, “Aigoo! Lim Jaebeom! He already knows you’re lying because I tell her mother everything and her mother tells him everything. I’m perfectly fine here.”

“But I didn’t know what else to do!” He slumps on the chair near his mother. “Besides, he’s about to date someone new anyway. And he’s probably better than me, so that’s okay right?”

He hears his mother ‘tsk’ many times that makes him groan in despair. “What should I do, mom?”

“Well, Beom-ah, I have nothing to say because you’re the one who should know what to do. You’re the one who’s in love with Jinyoung. You should know by now right? Besides, you two practically grew up together. That’s easy for you.”

“Yes, but I think that’s also the problem.” He stands up from the chair and gets a mug from the cabinet to drink some water. “Maybe I just think that I love Jinyoung because I’ve grown to be attached to him. We’ve been together since we were young and I’m not sure if this love is that kind of love, mom. I just don’t know myself- and I don’t want to get my hopes up.”

“Beom-ah, my child, you’re never going to know in the first place what Jinyoung thinks if you don’t tell him about it.”

“Sit.” His mother motions him to take a seat in front of her. “Now tell me what you really want with Jinyoung.”

“Mom… this isn’t necessary you know. I’m just going to eat dinner and go upstairs, so I can sle-”

“Do you want to fix this or not? 

“Fine.”

Jaebeom goes back to his seat and slumps back, “I- I want to be with Jinyoung. I want to wake up next to him. I want to be someone he’s happy to be with. I want to take care of him. I-”

“Then why did you move out?”

“Because- because I was afraid. I was afraid that maybe if I ask him if we can be together again he’ll reject it. We never really talked about the idea of getting back together in the first place.” He shrugs.

“... and on our last break up I was the one who told him it would be better if we remain friends, but we both know it wasn’t the right time and what if it’s still not the right time? A-and, _and_ there’s this new guy who comes in his life and who knows he wants to try it out and what if it works? I don’t want to be the person who’s going to stop him from being happy right?”

Her mother sighs and looks at him, “Jaebeom-ah, you should tell everything to him. Everything you just told me and whatever you’re feeling because it’s only him who would be able to answer whatever doubt you have right now.”

“Her mother and I may joke about the two of you being inseparable like both of us, but it’s true that you both know each other inside and out. We’ve seen you both grow up. I’ve seen you cry multiple times because of him and I’ve seen the way he looks at you. Talk to him, son. Whatever you’re feeling, Jinyoungie will understand.”

Jaebeom wipes his tears away as he continues to muffle a soft sob. Her mother immediately stands up to pat his head and hugs him. “Aigoo, you’re still a big baby, Beom-ah.”

“Go back tomorrow morning if you want. Go back tonight if you can, but eat first - and stop crying.”

Jaebeom just nods his head as an answer.

“You’re making me miss your father even more. He's a coward about many things except for love. Although you chicken about that too.”

“Mom!”

“What? I’m just joking. If your dad is still alive he’d say the same thing.” She puts out some food from the refrigerator to reheat.

“I know that.”

Jaebeom’s mom sits beside him. “Remember when you were six and you went home holding a crying Jinyoung beside you?”

“Come on! Not that story again.”

“You bravely told me you love Jinyoung and you want to marry him, but your teacher said no, so you brought him here instead so I can marry you two.”

“Yeah and he was mad at me for cutting classes, that’s why he was crying.” Jaebeom smiles as he recalls the story.

His mom laughs as she pats his head, “Aigoo, I miss Jinyoung-ah. You should bring him here too. I’m sure his mom would love a surprise visit.”

Jaebeom eats his dinner in silence. He solemnly thinks about what he wants to tell Jinyoung, but he shrugs it off and trusts his gut instead.

He’s going to tell Jinyoung that he loves him. He loves him and that he’s sorry for not telling the truth - which it’s his fault in the first place for being a weakling in surrendering to his feelings without telling his best friend in the first place. That he assumed right away that maybe it’s not the right time again to start something new - to go back one year ago and maybe this time they can fix it.

He’s going to say that maybe this time it’s possible again for them to be together in that way - in a way where they both wake up in the morning and see each other’s faces. To walk in the windy night just to get a cup of hot coffee, to run in the wee hours of night when one of them doesn’t know what to do, to cook for each other, to pick one another’s reserved book in their favorite book store, to eat greasy burger in McDonald’s even if it’s 4 in the morning because one of them is upset or just because, to sit beside each other even if one of them is sick, to do everything all over again, but this time with a confirmation of their relationship - best friends and boyfriends. 

And that if Jinyoung doesn’t want it or he isn’t ready for them to be in that position again then it’s okay. It’s okay because this time Jaebeom is honest to himself and to Jinyoung. This time he’s brave enough to tell him his feelings and that whatever Jinyoung is going to answer is okay - it’s okay because it’s already a great move for him to take that step and trust both Jinyoung and himself. 

Jaebeom kisses his mom on her cheeks and bids goodbye. He’s sorry for bothering her late in the evening, but thankful for finally eating her cooked meal again.

She smacks his head playfully and tells him to trust Jinyoung because for a relationship to work, there’s always the people behind it trusting each other.

_______________________

_Jaebeom quickly opened the door of their house. He softly shushed Jinyoung’s soft cries as he pleaded for them to go back to school._

_“Mom! Mom! Mom!”_

_His mother was startled to find his six year old son with his best friend crying behind him as he held his hand._

_“What are you guys doing here?” She crossed her arms, “and why is Jinyoungie crying? What did you do, Jaebeom-ah?”_

_She knelt down to brush Jinyoung’s hair and to stop him from crying._

_Tiny Jaebeom crossed his arms in front of her mother “My teacher said it’s okay to marry your best friend. Jinyoungie is my best friend, but when I told her that she said I-I c-can’t marry him!”_

_Jaebeom started to cry and a crying Jinyoung immediately hugged him. “Hyung!”_

_His mother just laughed at the situation. Seeing two children in front of her with louds sobs because they can’t get married._

_“I’m going to call Jinyoungie’s mom. You two shouldn’t leave school just because of that.”_

_Jaebeom started to answer, but she couldn’t understand it as his cries muffled whatever he was trying to explain._

_He faced the two and held both their hands, “When you’re both older and you still want to marry each other, then you can. But you can’t marry each other now. You’re still our babies.”_

_“But we can, right?” Jaebeom faced her with pleading eyes and a snot._

_"Of course, kiddo. Just make sure Jinyoungie also wants to marry you!”_

_The loud cries at their house became hiccups. Jaebeom’s mother went to the kitchen to give the boys some water to drink._

_______________________

Jaebeom arrives at their apartment a little too late. It’s two in the morning when he sees Yugyeom hugging Jinyoung as he bids him a farewell and good night.

He sees Jinyoung’s eyes sparkle too beautifully and realizes that he’s happy. Jinyoung is happy. 

But maybe he’s not that late. A date with someone isn’t enough to know the future right? At the same time maybe he’s trying to have his hopes up for the sake of his ego trying to comfort him the idea of Jinyoung who still has feelings for him.

Jaebeom drives away to the other side of the street, anywhere that is far away from their apartment. A place where he can get tired from driving and maybe he can think about what’s going to happen next.

But that’s Jaebeom’s problem. He thinks- he always thinks about what he needs to do, he thinks about what Jinyoung might do, and never allows himself to take a step forward and just do the very first instinct that he has. He’s scared that if he doesn’t have a perfect plan for whatever he is thinking, it would all go down and he’ll end up with nothing. And maybe that’s actually the problem - Jaebeom not knowing what to do in the first place. He wants Jinyoung back, but he’s scared Jinyoung doesn’t want him. He wants to be together again, but he never had the courage to ask him about it.

Jaebeom realizes he’s driving back. He’s driving so fast that he's already over the speed limit. He’s going back to their apartment to tell Jinyoung his feelings for him. Maybe his courage this time is enough for them to be able to get back what they had before.

Before he even knows it he’s in front of their apartment. He’s about to knock on the door when he’s surprised by Jinyoung’s presence. 

“Hyung” Jinyoung speaks first, “What happened to you? You’re here - what are you doing here?”

“Jinyoung.”

Jaebeom takes a step back and breathes a heavy sigh, “Jinyoung I love you.”

“I love you and I know I might be late for telling you this, but I still love you. I want us back together. All of it, everything. I want to wake up next to you, I want to cook for you, I want to do everything for you. I love you and not because you’re my best friend or you’re someone I've spent half my years with, or yes maybe our parents joked about us being tied together and all that being inseparable shit, but I love you for you. I love you, Park Jinyoung and I’m sorry for not telling the truth.”

He looks at Jinyoung warily, “I wanted to move out because I wasn’t sure about my feelings. And then somehow you have this new person who wanted to go out with you and- _and_ everything just came back to me.”

“I love you, but I was scared that maybe it’s still not the right time for us - that maybe it’s just me who thinks of us that way. I’m sorry for being irrational and for running away on what I really feel - for running away from you physically and emotionally. I’m sorry, Jinyoung, but I love you.”

Jinyoung walks towards Jaebeom and reaches for his hand, “Hyung.”

“I love you too.” Jinyoung smiles at him, “I’m sorry.”

There’s a complete silence between them as they look at each other.

It takes at least half a minute for Jinyoung to respond, “I’m sorry, hyung. I’m sorry, but maybe this is right. I’m sorry, but maybe- maybe I love you too, but just as that. Nothing more than just a best friend.”

“I understand what you’re saying, but I don’t know. After all what you’ve said, maybe it still isn;t the time? It’s just-- I still don’t know yet whatever this is” he points at himself and to Jaebeom, “This is something worth more than just that and I want to keep it. I don’t want to wake up one day and realize that we both made a mistake because we weren’t ready mutually and that we’re rushing this. You’re ready, but I’m not.”

Jinyoung reaches for Jaebeom’s hand, “You’re right. Maybe it’s just because we’ve been together for so long that this is just an attachment we’re both holding on to. I love you, but I don’t think it’s that kind of love. You know, whatever you’re feeling I don’t think I can give it to you again. It’s just that maybe this is something we should both figure out alone.”

At first Jaebeom couldn’t hear anything, but a very loud silence that feels deafening. He stands still as he tries to absorb what Jinyoung is saying. 

One way or another you need to face the truth, but this time it’s the truth and Jaebeom doesn’t have to wait for it. He’s able to finally tell Jinyoung what he really feels and Jinyoung’s able to tell him his answer. 

He remembers that it’s fine - that whatever happens is okay because for a relationship to work you have to trust one another. It’s okay if Jinyoung doesn’t want to get back together, it’s okay if they’re not going to be involved romantically as long as their friendship stays in tack - that’s what’s important. 

Jinyoung is right. He doesn’t want to wake up one day and realize that they rushed their relationship _just because_ \- and end up ruining the friendship they built for years. 

Jaebeom bites his lip to stop his tears from falling, “I understand, Jinyoungie.” He sighs, “I just want to be brave for once- for me to be able to let you know what I really think, what I really feel, without reservations and hindrances and to stop myself from thinking what if.”

“And you did, hyung, You did it.” Jinyoung smiles at him, “Thank you for telling this to me.”

They’re both looking at each other and enjoying their silent presence. It’s not an awkward situation, but it’s definitely something new. 

Jinyoung tries to speak first, but laughs a little, “Are we- are we still going to be friends, hyung?”

Jaebeom smiles at him as he pinches his cheek, “Of course, Jinyoung. We’re still going to be bestfriends.”

“You’ll still contact me after this?”

“I will.”

“Even if it’s not an occasion, okay? Even if you’re having a bad day?”

“Even then. Especially then.”

Jinyoung immediately hugs Jaebeom, so the latter won’t be able to see his tears. He squeezes him hard and softly murmurs, “I love you, hyung. Okay?”

“I know, Jinyoung-ah.” He places his hand on top of Jinyoung’s head, “I love you too.”

_______________________

It’s not the last time they see each other again, but it was the last time that the two were alone together. After their Christmas break is Jaebeom’s last term in the university and they only meet each other for at least five times and in those five times were lunch dates together with Jackson, Mark, and Yugyeom.

Their last news about Jaebeom is that he’s going abroad for his film graduate studies. It’s not that Jaebeom didn’t say goodbye, but he did send them postcards from Tokyo. They received Jaebeom’s photo in front of the Tokyo Skytree with a message at the back that says, _“I miss you guys! I’m in Tokyo for my grad studies. See you soon.”_

The second postcard is Jaebeom and two others who look younger than him doing a peace sign in front of a Japanese arcade. At the back it says, _“I met new friends! Meet BamBam and Youngjae! Miss you guys and they’re excited to meet you someday!”_

He sent a different one to Jinyoung and it was a picture of him standing in front of a cherry blossom tree. It says, _“You’ll love it here! I’ll make sure to send more postcards. Tell mom not to worry too much. Love you and miss you, Nyoung-ah! See you soon.”_

Jinyoung treasures every postcard Jaebeom sends. It’s funny because every occasion, Jaebeom sends a different postcard from a different country. They were so proud of what he has been achieving. 

In fact, on the day of Jinyoung’s graduation, he sent another postcard from Oslo. It was a picture of the Viking Ship inside the Museum of Cultural History in Norway. On the back, it says _“You’ll definitely enjoy this museum. I hope you’re here too. Love you and miss you Nyoung-ah! See you soon.”_

After a year Jaebeom sent another one, it’s him in front of the Metropolitan Museum of Art, he wrote, _“How’s my favorite author doing? I finally saw Water Lilies by Claude Monet. Remember when we talked about this? You’re going to love this place. I’ll visit this again with you. Love you and miss you Nyoung-ah! See you soon.”_

Jinyoung never tried to send him back a postcard. He tried, but he all kept it in a small box hidden in his room. He’s definitely right that the moment he sent it, Jaebeom would probably be on a different side of the world.

Jaebeom never missed any occasion when he sent a postcard - birthdays, Christmas, New Year’s, even Valentine’s, and even when Mark and Jackson announced their engagement. It’s Jinyoung’s secret, but his favorite one was when he received it the week after the big news.

There were two postcards from the same location. Jaebeom is in Paris, France and he’s standing outside the Louvre Museum. It says, _“I had a hard time looking for someone to take this photo because I can’t speak their language. Scratch Metropolitan Museum. You’ll love this place even more. I know you will. I even want to go again! I really miss you Jinyoung-ah. See you real soon!”_

It’s been six years and Jaebeom never went back to Korea. The last postcard they received was five months ago and he’s in Thailand with his new friends. Jinyoung had the urge to buy a plane ticket to Bangkok just to see him because come on, five hours of travel is worth it just to see him again, but Jaebeom never sent them his exact address. He doesn’t know how Jackson and Mark sent him their wedding invitation that’s going to happen in France, but the couple just shrugged it off and told him they had their ways.

Six years have gone so fast and Jinyoung already published his first memoir - he takes on his funny recollection of Roman Holiday and too many stories about his friends, and the idea of love. Jaebeom read it of course, he sent Jinyoung a postcard with a photo of him holding Jinyoung’s book. It says _“Tell me what your professor thinks about this when you wholeheartedly told the world your ending for this movie. Haha!”_ Jinyoung snorts when he reads it. 

Another year has passed and now he went back to his table with a bowl of three scoops of vanilla ice cream topped with mini marshmallows, chocolate syrup, and crushed Oreos. It’s Jinyoung’s second bowl of sundae as he watches people dance around in front at his friends’ wedding. 

People - well, couples were having fun as they danced to Whitney Houston’s I Wanna Dance With Somebody. _Who plays this kind of song in a wedding reception?_ Jackson immediately glared at him when he said that during the planning of the wedding. 

Right now what he cares about is how he can finish his bowl of sundae, if people would notice if he can go for another round at the sundae bar, and the fact that he can finally visit the Louvre Museum tomorrow morning. 

He really wants to tell Jaebeom that after how many years, he finally gets the vacation from work he was dreading to have and that he can visit all museums he wants to visit. He wants to tell Jaebeom a lot of things, but that can probably wait. Jaebeom did tell him that they’re going to see each other again. 

Jinyoung sees Mark and Jackson wave at him to eat, he then answers by waving the bowl of ice cream he’s holding. He can see Jackson’s playful disappointed look at him for not eating properly and Mark just slaps his shoulder. He then laughs at the married couple, ah, yes, to be in love. 

Jinyoung’s about to take another spoonful of sundae when a man in a tailored black suit, a long combed hair with strands on the side sits in beside him.

“You know you should eat a proper meal before attacking the make-your-own sundae bar right?”

The voice was too familiar. _Too familiar_ that if he turns his head around and it’s not him, he might have a fit in the middle of this wedding reception.

_“Oh God.”_ Jinyoung quickly lets go of the spoon he’s holding as he faces the man behind him. 

Jinyoung smiles so widely that he immediately hugs the man right in front of him.

Years have passed and Jaebeom is right _in front of him._ He can see how much his hyung has changed. From his physique, hairstyle, and clothes, _well of course he’s proper in a wedding, but finally - Jaebeom is right in front of him._

“You’re not supposed to be here.”

It earns him a loud laugh from the elder as he flicks his forehead, _and God does Jinyoung miss hearing his laugh._ “That’s rude, Jinyoung-ah.”

“I mean- hyung, we- last time I checked you’re not in Paris.”

“Well, I wouldn’t miss our friends’ wedding right?” 

Jaebeom scratches his neck and laughs again, “I missed the ceremony, but I managed to make it to the reception. I got the last flight from Australia.”

He smiles again, “I’m still on jet lag, but I really want to see you- and congratulate Jackson and Mark for finally getting married.”

Jinyoung laughs at him and for seconds he just stares at Jaebeom. Jaebeom with long hair, half of it tied in a bun, wants to fix the strands on the side that kind of irritates his eyes when he blinks. He also smells different - a mix of light and floral burst of rosewood. Probably the sweetest smell aside from the vanilla ice cream he’s eating.

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too - so much.”

“Are you- do you have to be somewhere after this?”

Jaebeom shakes his head, “No, I’m actually on vacation for a year. I was hoping to get back to South Korea, but I decided to stop by here - _in Paris._ ”

Jinyoung smiles at him as he nods at Jaebeom, “I, well, I’m going to explore Paris tomorrow. Maybe you want to come with me?”

The elder tilts his head, “Oh, is the best-selling author of 2020 just asked me out on a date?”

Jinyoung laughs at him and playfully punches his right shoulder, “Shut up.”

“Just kidding. Of course I’ll go with you, Jinyoungie. I promised you the next time we’re here we’ll visit the Louvre right?” Jinyoung nods.

“Tell you what, I’ll ask Jackson and Mark if we can go out right now, so we can see the busy streets of Paris while they enjoy their wedding reception?”

Jinyoung lights up with the idea, “Are you sure that’s okay? They haven’t seen you for years too!”

“Well I doubt they care when they’re eating each other’s faces in front of their guests. Besides, we can promise them breakfast tomorrow, so we can catch up.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

Jaebeom stands up and reaches out his hand for Jinyoung, the younger immediately holds it and squeezes it tightly. 

They both walk outside the hall and into the busy streets of Paris. Jinyoung envelopes the smell and catches how beautiful everything is. Especially when Jaebeom is finally right beside him.

He doesn’t let go of Jaebeom’s arm as they walk together, they even stop for a gelato even if Jinyoung already had scoops of ice cream. Jaebeom laughs at him and pinches his nose. “You’re going to irritate your throat.”  
Jinyoung just places his head on top of Jaebeom’s shoulder as he licks the gelato.

They continue walking until they finally reach one of the most popular places in Paris. _Eiffel Tower._ Jaebeom can see Jinyoung’s eyes sparkle as he looks at it. Jinyoung is definitely happy and Jaebeom knows it. Twenty two hours of flight is worth it just to see Jinyoung’s smile again.

Einstein was right - time moves at different speeds. For Jaebeom, it’s letting time get hold of whatever he’s trying to figure out himself. For Jinyoung, it’s the time of waiting, waiting for the right time and hoping for the possibility that it’s never too late. 

_______________________

_Jinyoung tripped his foot while running to catch up on Jaebeom. He was still too little to reach Jaebeom’s big steps. His eyes started to water on how much his knee was hurting._

_He quietly sniffled his sobs as he stood up and walked towards Jaebeom._

_Jaebeom, on the other hand, paused his track. He looked behind him just to see Jinyoung’s watery eyes and bruised knee._

_He ran quickly and knelt in front of his best friend, “Did you fall, Jinyoungie?”_

_The younger just hugged himself as he tried not to sob again._

_“I told you to hold my hand when we play.”_

_Jaebeom reached out his hand for Jinyoung. The younger immediately grabbed it with a smile._

**  
**  
** **  
**  
**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading!  
> KUDOS AND COMMENTS ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED. Anything you want to say for this fic, I'm open about it.  
> Drop by on my [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/tyellowumbrella) My DMs are always open if u want to rant, want a prompt, or literally anything!  
> Here's my [CURIOUS CAT](https://curiouscat.qa/tyellowumbrella)  
> I think 10k words weren't enough to layout the whole story and prompt, but I hope you liked it.


End file.
